Minimally invasive medical procedures are commonly used for treating patients in an out-patient procedure and include cutting various organ layers to perform a variety of medical procedures.
One such technique, known as a transurethral resectioning of the prostate (TURP), is performed to treat benign or cancerous prostatic hyperplasia. Transurethral resection may also be performed in the bladder (TURB). It is performed by visualizing the prostate through the urethra, and removing tissue by electro-cautery or sharp dissection, which is inserted into the urethra through a resectoscope. An electric current heats the tissue sufficiently to break intercellular bonds, cutting the tissue into strips, which gets removed from the body through the resectoscope. An electric current may also be used to vaporize the tissue to aid in removal of the tissue strips.
Extensive bleeding can occur because of the resection, which can obstruct the resectoscope to dangerous blood loss levels. Additionally, veins have a negative pressure and may take up ambient fluid when cut, causing further complications. In addition, the resection procedure may develop symptoms of urinary incontinence in some patients.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved procedure for the transurethral resectioning of the prostate, which reduces the blood loss and eliminates any inconvenience caused after the procedure.